Dreams
by BestWishes
Summary: Allen was a the only noble child in 14th's mansion his only dreams was to become a normal child. Full summary inside the story. Reveiw and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: plogue

**Me: Hi! I was watching Detective School Q it was totally awesome! and I love their openings I wish they have season 2 but I'm still -man fan and also I watch Detective school q when i was 8 years old but I never finish it because I was scared about the nightmare so i waited when the time comes so in 3 days I watch it, Love the murdered screne it was like Detective Conan but Detective school q was an Academy for detective to teach the kids they only solve murdered casses Here's some Main character: Kyu, Megumi, Kinta, Ryuu and Kazuma it was awesome try it ^_^.( They have Manga and anime but they never finish it :( ) Oh! by the way please tell me about any detective tittles i loved the mystery i only known Detective Conan, Detective Loki and Detective school q tell me any detective tittles because I loved the crime screen Thank you ^_^.**

**Summary: Allen was a the only noble child in 14th's mansion his only dreams was to become a normal child and lived happily, when Allen was 7 Allen tells Uncle Earl about his dreams but the earl never accepted it and he will never leave in the mansion, Allen was decided to run away from the mansion with the help of his cousin Tyki to escape with him when he was 15. Can Allen's dream be come true and find some friends and lived peacefully? Find out! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine only the fanfic.**

_Allen was the only noble child, very rich, very nice and a gentleman, he have a talent of playing the piano just like his Uncle the 14th Mana's younger brother, but Mana and 14th died in a terrible accident when Allen was only 4 years old. now, He lives with his Uncle Earl in the Noah's mansion he have 13th cousins but he lived miserable because his cousins was a total weirdo but Tyki was different to others because his gentle, kind and very same in common to play the cards but Tyki and Allen was always cheating and Allen was always winning and they look like real brothers, Then 5 years later Allen became 9, Allen was walking to the hall to find tyki because he wanted to tell something important but Road saw Allen and smile sarcasms, Allen saw his smiled and knows it's not good and have a bad feeling._

_"Ohayo! Allen." said Road smiling (sarcasm), in the morning walking forward to Allen._

_"O-Ohayo Road." Said Allen with a fake smile, sweat dropping, gulp and backing his steps when Road was getting near him, he knew he have a bad feeling from the start when he saw her and he knows he was bad at acting but his still practicing._

_"Ne, Allen. Why are you backing away from me?" Said Road with a fake sad face, but Allen knows she's faking it but he can't stand it because he needs to be gentle and kind to woman that's what Uncle 14th said to him._

_"Um. Because I need to find Tyki, Do you know where he is?" Said Allen stopping his back walking, but Road was getting near him but stop too._

_"Tyki? Sorry I don't know where he is, but can you go to my room I'm getting bored and I want to play some dolls with you." said Road with a bored expression._

_"Y-you mean dressing me up?" Ask Allen to Road, but Road smiled (Grinned), Allen sweat dropped and he doesn't know what to do, he wish Tyki was here and help him, but lucky for Allen he saw Tyki passing by and Tyki saw him too and go to Roads behind her back because Tyki saw Allen's face saying Tyki-I'm-glad-your-here-please-help-me-please look begging for help, When Tyki was behind Road, Road turn around and saw Tyki because she knows his presence, Allen wondering why his cousins was weird because knowing everything about their presence and other stuffs._

_"Oh, Tyki your always come out of a sudden and bad timing too." said Road pouting because she wanted to know what Allen looks like when he was wearing a big large dress doll, You see when Allen first came here inside their mansion Road saw a cute little white haired boy, gray eyes, star on his forehead with a long line to his cheek and wearing some white gloves to his left arm holding Uncle Earl hands, He knew what kind of feeling this is, when Road ask him to go to her room, but Allen said first "Sorry cousin Road but Mana said Don't go to woman's room because I don't have any permission yet to the owner of the room because when I go to your room you need to say it to me first and when I go without a permission Mana and Uncle 14th will very mad at me in the heaven and Also Mana said its very rude to go to somewhere rooms when I go to your room without your permission." "It will be fine Allen-Chan because you have my permission now to go with me is that okay, will you go to my room and play with me with my dolls?" Said Road smiling (sarcasm), little Allen never knew her real expression is because he only looks at the outside not in the inside. "Okay, you said so" said Allen smiling. That is why Allen reminds himself never go to Road's room and play with her dolls when she gets bored._

_"Sorry to disturb you Road but I was looking for Allen when he lost on my back in merely second" Said Tyki._

_"I see its okay I'll ask Jasdebi instead see yah!" Said Road walking away to go to the twin's room, when she disappeared on sight, Allen sigh in relief._

_"Thanks Tyki you save my life." Said Allen with a real smile, he knew Tyki lied but he saved him._

_"It's alright shounen, I better get going now." Said Tyki turning around but Allen grabs Tyki's hands, Tyki turn._

_"S-sorry to disturb you cousin Tyki but I need to talk to you on the garden can you show me where it is?, I know I get lost easily" Said Allen smiling and blushing, Tyki sigh and nodded, when they walk to the back of the hall there is a large door and open it, and there they was in the beautiful big garden like a paradise, big fountain on the center with four benches north, east, south, west and a cross line side to side of the full of beautiful flower bushes, in the north was an another big garden with full flowers blooming, they have any sizes of the pots on the front glass door, it was a glass house full of different kind of flowers and seeing clearly on the front, on the south was the Noah's mansion, on the east was a big space for parties for eating and there was almost near on front of the ballroom's door and last on the west was a long line to go to the gate to exit or to come inside to their garden._

_"So, what do you want to talk about shounen." Said Tyki walking to the center and sit on the nearest bench, Allen walk and sit beside Tyki._

_"I was thinking, to leave this weird mansion, it was my dream to leave here and go to the high school to study there like a normal child, having so much friends and talk to other classmates." Said Allen looking at the sky, Tyki was shock what he said leaving to their house and look at Allen's grey eyes and he feels that he was lonely here._

_"So, you're lonely here?" Ask Tyki, Allen look at Tyki and nodded._

_"But, I have a great time to play with you inside the house, when the time comes I'll run away and please help with me to escape this house." Said Allen holding both Tyki's hands begging for his help, Tyki look at Allen's grey eyes and saw he was really serious, Tyki sigh and nodded._

_"Okay, Allen. They're lots of dangerous people outside the world and if Earls find out that you escape he will looking at you no matter what and order the A.O ( Akuma Organization ) to find you immediately" said Tyki with his serious tone, Allen look at his hands and look very worried and sad, Tyki knows that._

_"But, don't be sad shounen I'll ask the E.O (Exorcist Organization) to protect you, I have a friend there to help you out" Said Tyki smiling, Allen look at Tyki and tears began to shown and hug him very tightly._

_"Thank you Tyki, you're my best cousin ever and I'll repay my debts someday." Said Allen crying in tears of joy and hugging Tyki tightly, Tyki hug him back happily._

_'I know your feelings shounen but maybe someday your dreams will be come true.' said Tyki closing his eyes._

**Me: Hope you enjoy Review please? I need to know what your thought will be and Warning sorry for the bad grammar and Wrong spelling, I better get some sleep because its 3 A.M and every night I'll upgrade it because it's really peaceful, and also I have lots of pairs wait patiently and I wish I never forgot this XD. And I need review really****.**** thx for the reviews and favorite this story ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cousin Kiss

**Me: Yey! Someone got review thx ' ^_^ now I woke up in the afternoon so I got 9 hrs, I sleep at 4 because I'll double check if there was a wrong spelling a little bit XD. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 I'm inside my mom and dad room because its quiet here, I'll find any quiet place and think some because I hate noisy place. Enjoy and thx who favorite this story ^_^.**

**Warning: Bad Grammar and wrong spelling (Note: I don't know how to go to the beta readers to fix my mistake)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine only this fanfic.**

_One early in the morning, 6 years later, birds are chirping on the window, and then Allen came running to the hall to find the dining room._

_'Shoot! If I'm late for entering the hall and the Noah's start to eat, I'll get nothing to eat because the twins was playing food fight in the morning, Damn! I hate those two wasting so much food and Road was watching and smiling because it's so much fun but thanks for Tyki they stop playing food fight, Ah~ Tyki Mikk is the best cousin ever, I'll respect him so much and I have so much debt to him because he always helping me, I wish someday I'll repay the debts for him' said Allen in his thought continue to running, then suddenly he bump someone and fall to the floor._

_"S-sorry" Said Allen touching his butt because it's hurt._

_"Sorry shounen I was wondering where you are and I know you get lost easily, here take my hand" Said the familiar voice, Allen look at him and saw tyki smiling and he take gladly Tyki's hands and stand up straight but he trip and fall to Tyki's chest, Allen began to blush._

_"Sor-sorry I-I trip" said Allen push him a little and hide his blush._

_"Its okay cousin Allen, besides your clumsy sometime" said Tyki chuckle__._

_"H-hey I'm I not!" said Allen shouting denying what he said and showing his blushing face._

_"W-wow! shounen I was just kidding and you look like a strawberry when you blush" Said Tyki smiling, Allen blush and turn around._

_"I-I'm not blushing or something and I thank you, you because you find me in this big hall" said Allen blushing, Tyki grabs his hands, Allen turn and then Tyki kiss him, Allen blushes crazily because he kiss his only favorite cousin in the whole world, then he push and turn around._

_"W-what is that for!" Said Allen shouting and blushing, Tyki laugh._

_"Wow, Shounen you look like a real strawberry and I like it" Said Tyki laughing because he was just kidding._

_"Are you Road or something, and I think you need a check-up because you took the Road's virus" Said Allen calming down and blushing._

_"Hahahah! I guess your right shounen" said Tyki wiping his tears because of laughing, Allen turn and saw Tyki smiling in second and turn again and blush, then suddenly a foot step came and it was a maid, the two of them saw her._

_"Master Tyki and Master Allen please come to the dining hall immediately it was Earl-sama's orders, I excuse" said the maid and bow to them when she finish her sentence and walk away, Tyki sigh and look at the watch._

_"Let's go shounen, I think it's about time to go there and start the food fight when we came inside" said Tyki and walk, Allen sigh long because those food was always wasting and when he came inside the dining hall all the food was flying and land everywhere, poor food and followed Tyki, while walking in silence only there foot steps are echoing, Allen start to talk._

_"Tyki, I think it's about time." said Allen, Tyki stop walking and him too._

_"You mean the escape thing?" said Tyki and turn to him with a serious look, Allen nodded._

_"Yes." said Allen looking at Tyki seriously._

_"I see are you sure about that shounen?" ask Tyki, Allen answered Tyki with a nod._

_"Yes, I feel it's about time and I decided from the start" said Allen._

_"I see, go to the Tokyo I rented a small apartment and also I already registered about your school and transferred there called, the Black Order school but don't worry about the school fee I'll pay there and don't forget to pack your things at 12 A.M today alright shounen?" Said Tyki, Allen hug him tightly._

_"Thank you Tyki." said Allen whisper to his ears, and then he stops hugging him._

_"Oh yeah! Here is for the repayment" Said Allen smiled, Tyki was confuse what his repayment mean, then Allen grabs Tyki's hands and kiss him in seconds and stop kissing him and smiled, Tyki was shock kissing him but he feels his heart beating so fast and Tyki turn and grab Allen's hands and walk a little bit faster, Allen knew he was blushing and never shown to him but he followed him._

_'I think Tyki was cute blushing but darn! I wish I could see it but it's alright maybe someday he will show it to me' said Allen in his thought and smiled._

_**To be continue.**_

**Me: Hahahah! the truth is Allen was right when Tyki turnaround he was blushing and Tyki never notice, sorry about the short chapter I think but I need to eat maybe I'll update in chapter 3 today when I finish eating so see yah! Please review and thank you who favorite this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Dinner

**Me: Heres chapter 3 I promise, I already finish eating so I'll update right away because I found a peaceful place typing inside my mom and dad room, Mom and dad was left home and go somewhere else but I don't know where it is. So I'm alone inside their room and also my little annoying little sister was outside watching T.V glad she's out the room, peaceful room is the best ever thinking what they want. Thx for reviews and favorite this story ^_^.**

**Warning: Bad grammar and wrong spelling (Hope you enjoy and understand what i type ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I I'm not the owner of D.G-M and I only own this Fic.**

_when they arrived on the dining hall front door, Tyki sigh and let go Allen's hands and open the large door, when Tyki began to open the large door he heard a sound of crashing plates and laughing sound, Tyki stop and sigh again because he knows Allen was very sad because wasting some food but he have no choice to stop them, Allen was in silent pitying the food that god gave them and every morning he prayed the sin of the two idiot twins wasting the food, when Tyki sigh again he opened the door and saw the food flying and land everywhere but luckily Tyki close Allen's eyes because of the disaster of the food fight, the 4 Noah's stop playing the food and look at Tyki, Tyki was very mad with a vein pop on his head and a dark aurora had surrounded him, Allen was very confuse what atmosphere this is, The 4 Noah stop playing the food fight and they began to silent, they know when Tyki was very mad they will have an awful punishment__._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that don't play with the food or else you know what the punishment that I gave you 4" Said Tyki__,__ the dark aurora was growing, the 4 shivered and nodded._

_"But Tyki, It looks so much fun that I joined them, please don't punish the twins or else I don't know how my boredom will disappeared" said Road whined._

_"Just play the maids instead! And you know what the punishment I gave you" Said Tyki angrily, Allen was still silence because when he interfered he knows it's not good._

_"Please Tyki don't tell the earl to confiscate the sweet stuff, We can't lived without them" said Road begging for another chance, the 3 nodded and use some puppy eyes, Tyki sigh and began to calm down, Allen was relief that the cold atmosphere was already gone._

_"What do you think Allen? Will you forgive them?" Ask Tyki when he turns to Allen._

_"It's okay Tyki, I forgive them, besides I always pray to forgive their sin to waste some food" said Allen smiled, Tyki sigh again and let go his hands, Allen saw many food laying on the wall and the floor, so the food laying everywhere go to waste Allen sigh long._

_"Thank you Allen! I'm glad you're here to forgive our sins" said Road cheerfully._

_"Yey! The sweet was finally saved!" said Skin happily._

_"Yeah, when Tyki confiscate them we will die from hunger of sweet but Skin will die first after us" said Debitto and put his feet on the table._

_"Yeah, Skin die first after us" said Jasdero repeating Debitto's words, Skin was never hear them because he was happy that their sweet was safe, and then the Earl came with a black cat._

_"Oh my, what is this ruckus, look the place is already messy, Tyki is there any punishment from them?" ask Earl._

_"No, Uncle Earl I'll forgive them just one more chance" Said Tyki._

_"I see, I see," said Earl, Earl Snap his fingers and all the maids and butler came and clean the place._

_'Wow, Uncle Earl was very impressive calling the maids and butler in one snap' said Allen in his thought, then when the maids and butlers finish their cleaning, the maids came holding so much food and put on the table, when they finish putting them they left the room._

_"Let's eat" said Earl, the black cat sit on the table and began to drink her milk, Earl and the others eat, Allen finish praying and began to eat his mountain of food in one gulp, All the Noah was really amazed when Allen was eating in one gulped when Allen first came here in the first time early in the one morning._

**Flash back.**

_When Allen was 4 they eat together in the dining hall, All the Noah was present and looking at Allen eating in one gulp, all the Noah was not eating because they feel uncomfortable seeing him eating in one gulp and so the Earl too, when Allen finish his eating he saw all the Noah was staring at him and his Uncle Earl, Allen stand up and blush._

_"So-sorry that you feel uncomfortable, I have a big appetite__.__" said Allen bowing with a blush._

_"Wow, Allen you eat a lot in the 14ths mansion did you?" said Tyki, Allen stop bowing and look at Tyki with a smile._

_"Yes, Uncle 14th and Mana didn't mind seeing me when I eat but they feel comfortable" said Allen still smiling._

_"I see" said Tyki._

_"Sorry Uncle Earl, please excuse me" said Allen._

_"Of course Allen" said the Earl still smiling, truth is Allen didn't mind seeing Earl's teeth always smiling like that, but Allen thinks that he was stuck at smiling forever but he still wondering if his smiling or not, Allen said thank you to him and left the dining hall._

_"Ne, Uncle Earl his cute and weird isn't it?" said Road smiling (sarcasm)._

_"Hohohoh! Seems Road really like that child, I know his talented playing any instrument just like his Uncle 14th but he was very good at piano like showing his feelings__.__" said the Earl eating his dessert._

_"..." said Tyki._

_"Let's eat everyone" said Earl._

_"Yes, Uncle Earl" Said everyone._

**Flash back end****.**

_but now, Everyone seems very comfortable seeing Allen eating like that, when they finish eating they eat their desserts, Skin was always eating sweets so Skin was never called from the start breakfast, when they finish eating desserts the earl snap his fingers and the maid holding some books._

_"What is that for Uncle Earl?" ask Debitto._

_"It's Road's homework we need to help her__.__" said the Earl._

_"Yey! I'm glad Uncle Earl was helping me, Thanks Uncle Earl__.__" said Road giggle going to Earl Side and hug him tightly._

_"Here Debitto and Jasdero you take the mathematics, History from Tyki, biology from Skin and Last English from Allen" said the earl when the maids put the books on their table, Allen thank the maids and smiled, the maids blushes and left the room._

_"What's this?" said Skin holding his books and bite it._

_"It's not sweet!" said Skin complaining and rip the book._

_"Eh? My biology book! Earl Skin broke it" said Road whined._

_"Don't worry Road, I have extras" Said the Earl and snap his fingers and saw the maid holding the extra biology and gave the book to Earl, then the twins write number 5, Debitto has answers 5 in the small box on the mathematics book and Jasdebi write big number 5 book to table Road saw it._

_"Earl, the twins wrote 5 all over it." said Road._

_"I have extras and look at Tyki writing seriously in your history book" said Earl when he snaps another finger and the maid gave the mathematics to the Earl._

"_Really? I'm so happy!" said Road stop hugging Earl and go to Tyki side and saw Tyki answers number 12._

_"Hey! Tyki! It's not mathematics its history!" said Road shouting at Tyki._

_"I know I'm bored with the history so I use 12 instead" said Tyki with a bored look._

_"Earl~ Tyki and the others are useless." said Road whined to earl._

_"Don't say that Road and look at Allen his writing seriously" Said Earl snapping his fingers and the maid came holding a history book and gave to Earl, Road was pouting because maybe Allen was drawing and go to Allen's side and saw Allen write the correct answers, Road was really amaze and very glad that Allen was different, then Allen finish his last answers and look at Road._

_"Here Road I Already finished the English" said Allen with a smiled on his face and gave the book to Road, Road blush and gladly take the book and go to the Earl's side._

_"So, Road can I take a good look when Allen write the correct answers?" Said Earl, Road gave the book to Earl, then Earl Look all the pages with one look and finally the last chapter was finish and closed the book._

_"Oh, it seems that Allen has correct answers all over the pages." said Earl._

_"Yey! I'm glad that Allen writes the correct answers and he doesn't look like my other idiot brothers" said Road jumping in joys._

_"Road what you said is very painful" said Tyki._

_"Yeah, we're smarter than Skin" Said Debitto._

_"Yeah Yeah, We're smarter than Skin" said Jasdero repeating Debitto's words._

_"Just shut the repeating words Jasdero" said Debitto shouting at him._

_"No, you shut up" said Jasdero, and then the guns pointed at each other heads._

_"P-please stop the fighting and don't aim the guns at each other your brothers right?" said Allen stopping the two fight, While at skin sleeping on the table drooling._

_"Jasdero stop the fight, Allen was right please Go to your room" Said Earl, The two stop fighting and do what they ordered and left the room._

_"Thanks for helping me Uncle Earl" said Allen smiled._

_"Hohohoh! It's alright, now you may have my permission to leave the room" said Earl._

_"Yes, Tyki lets go play cards" said Allen Grinned._

_"Ok, you're always winning" Said Tyki sigh and very not interested because he lost too much, the two disappeared and left the room._

_"Road, I saw you blushing, don't do any dangerous to Allen okay?" said Earl._

_"Ohm~ Uncle Earl knows what I'm planning boohoo~" said Road whined._

_"You may go Road" said Earl._

_"Okay~! finish my homework from me__.__" said Road playing his tone and left the room, Earl snap his finger and the maid come with a blanket and put the blanket on Skin, then the maid left the room, Earl and the black cat go to the same room._

_"Lullabell, keep a good eye at Allen" said Earl._

_"Meow" said Lullabell._

_"Hohohoh!" said Earl continue to walk._

_"Meow" said Lullabell following Earl, and then they disappeared in the darkness._

**Me: Sorry I can't think very clearly because my annoying little sister was inside the room watching TV and my little brother was on the crib saying baby words or something so at night I'll update Review what you thought will be and thx for Reviews and Favorite this story Hope you like my chapters See yah~! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Cousin Hug

**Me: Okay sorry I broke a promise, I was busy update my other stories, when I go to the bathroom my mind was focus on my story what might happen to them, my house was totally noisy believe me, now onto the story ^_^.**

**Warning: bad grammar and spelling I know XD (Please when you read this warning, I need help about how to go to the beta reader and tell him/her I need help)**

**Disclaimer: *Drum roll* Ktsur H0shin0 is the owner of DGM.**

_When Road was walking on the hall holding Earl's weird umbrella, Road called it Lero because she feels like it, and Road was always talking to the umbrella because Road imagine it it was alive, he liked Allen since he was a pure innocent child because she remembered the past when she dress up like a cute and beautiful little doll._

**Flash Back.**

_"Cousin Road" said Allen._

_"What is it? I'm almost finished just wait a little bit" said Road._

_"Cousin Road my I ask you something?" said Allen._

_"Hmm" said Road, doing something._

_"Why I'm I wearing a kimono?" said Allen blushing, Road put a white flower on Allen's left ear._

_"Yes! Finally it's finish." said Road, While Road looking at Allen, Road blush._

_"Allen-Chan~ you look so cute and adorable" said Road smiling with a blush on her face._

_"Re-really? C-can I see it on the mirror?" said Allen blushing because of Road compliment, Road nodded and bring a big mirror so that Allen can see himself, when Allen saw it, Allen looks like a real girl wearing blue kimono with a white color lotus flower on design and there was a white flower on his left ear and also Road put make-up on him, He looks like a large big size doll on Roads collection._

_"You look so~ pretty like a hime I'm so jealous." said Road clapping her hands and smiled, the truth is Road couldn't resists Allen charm, so that's why she show her true feelings._

_"T-thanks for the compliment Road but you look like a real princess when you're wearing a beautiful gown, and also I think your pretty when you're wearing any kind of outfits if you tie your hair and not do the spiky hair that you always wear and if you try that it may look good on you" said the four year old Allen smiling at Road, Road blushes because what he said, She knows his father saying his an adorable princess but she ignored his compliment but for Allen, She feels different and she wanted to hug him and kiss him on his lips and taste the sweet innocent child._

_"Road are you alright? are you staring at my lips?" said Allen, Road never heard him because she's looking at Allen lips wanted to taste him, Allen was confuse what to do so he go to Roads side and kiss him on Roads lips and close his eyes, Road saw it and taste him a little bit and blushes, then Allen stop kissing her and open his eyes._

_"So, what do you think? Is that really you wanted right? If so do you may say it earlier" said Allen smiling, Road blushes more because of his cute smiled._

_'Allen taste so sweet like a candy but I'm sad it's over" said Road in her thought and became sad, Allen saw it and kiss her again to cheer her up, Road gladly take it and explored Allen's little mouth, Allen never mind about that but Allen hate it when his cousin Road get sad so he gladly take whatever she wants when she's happy, then Allen stop kissing her._

_"Allen you taste sweet like candy!" said Road happily._

_"Is it?" said Allen confuse if his sweet._

_"Yup! Thank you Allen." said Road happily._

_"I'm glad you're happy" said Allen smiled at Road._

**End Flash Back.**

_That's why Road fall in love when Allen said that and do what he want but Allen stop kissing her because what he said about his dream running away from his home and do a normal child and also he wants to go see their own country with his two eyes, but she gets angry when he said that running away in their peaceful house, Allen became sad and said to her, you said the same as Earl did, so he didn't go hanging with me because what I said to him, so Road became sad because what she said to Allen and regret it, Road stop walking and saw Allen on the window looking outside, Allen face was very sad, So Road go to his side and start to talk._

_"Allen are you alright?" said Road emotionless holding Lero's behind her back, Allen look at her and smiled._

_"Yes, thanks for your concern, I was thinking about my past when you dress me up in kimono" said Allen._

_"I see, we have the same thinking like that" said Road feeling sad and miss that memory, Allen sigh._

_"I never knew I give you my first kiss when I was four but I can't believe it but I'm truly happy that I see your smiled like that" said Allen begin to looking at the window._

_"Yeah" said Road looking sad and hold the umbrella tightly and bit her lips because she regrets what she said to Allen, Allen look at Road and smiled._

_"Don't worry about what you said to me when you get mad at the past, today is present and the past is already over but you remember the happy memories you got, I wish you got truly happiness someday" said Allen smiling, Road blush._

_'His Allen saying that he forgives me?' said Road in her thought._

_"Road, when the time comes soon that I disappeared this house, don't be sad and find me, I'll be okay" said Allen smiled._

_"Huh?" said Road confuse._

_"Good bye from now, and always be yourself" said Allen and walk away._

_'What is he saying? I don't know what he said, I wonder what he truly mean and he look like his not Allen but I know he seems sad.' said Road in her thought and saw Allen disappeared._

_"Come soon...Disappeared...This house, wait is he saying that he will..." said Road, then Tyki came behind Road, Road feels his presence and turn around and saw Tyki._

_"Yes, don't stop him, he only wants his dreams to come true outside the world and became a normal child" said Tyki._

_"But Tyki! If the Millennium Earl found out his escape, He will force the Akuma Organization to take him away" said Road_

_"Don't worry about that, I ask a friend of mine in Exorcist Organization to take good care of him and watch a good eye at him" said Tyki._

_"You mean 14th's friend was it?" said Road, raising her eyebrow._

_"Darn! You figured it out?" said Tyki._

_"Tsk! tsk! tsk! You can't fool me, Tyki-pon" said Road turn, opening Lero and raise and swirl around._

_"Don't call me that if you tell Earl about this, I'm so freaking dead!" said Tyki._

_"Don't worry I won't tell him, besides I want my Allen-Chan to be happy and do what he wants because when he was four he kiss me and that's my repayment" said Road turn to tyki and grinned_

_"WHAT! You stole his first kiss! And that means I kiss him second" said Tyki depress because Road steal Allen's first kiss and not him._

_"Don't be depress like that, Tyki-pon" said Road wink at Tyki, then someone's bell ring, Tyki and Road knew who it was and turn to her, it was Lullabell._

_"I see, you hide your presence to eavesdrop us" said Tyki emotionless._

_"Yes, I heard everything what you said, If I said master Earl about this, He will very mad at you two and have punishments" said Lullabell in her human form._

_"I gladly take it but I only want Allen's happiness, Do you like that?" said Road emotionless._

_"Yes, I truly like that but I can't accept his going outside, I only wants here inside this mansion to be happy" said Lullabell._

_"Your greedy like Uncle Earl wanting Allen inside and never letting him out, You never feel how lonely Allen is when his not going outside in 11 years, He trap like a bird inside the cage" said Tyki._

_"Tyki-pon..." said Road whispering._

_"I know, but Master Earl wants Allen inside here forever because his 14th son died outside the world only the remains was Allen, so he will take good care to him to be happy inside the mansion and not the dangerous outside world" said Lullabell._

_"Are you nuts! Allen is not an object or animal his a human being!" said Tyki shouting._

_"Tyki calm down" said Road looking at Tyki, Tyki look at Road and became calm down._

_"I only agreed at Master Earl, So I will tell him, If you two help Allen escape the more punishment you get" said Lullabell and left into the darkness._

_"Damn stupid cat!" said Tyki really angry, Road only look at Tyki and saw Tyki get mad, then the footsteps echoing and it was Allen._

_"Allen!" said Road when she notices him, Tyki turn._

_"So you heard?" said Tyki, Allen nodded._

_"Tyki and Road lets escape instead and never be punish, I don't want to see you two get punish" said Allen with a worried look._

_"Don't worry about us Allen, we only want Allen to be happy" said Road smiling._

_"Yeah, it was for our cousin! Beside we're not alone" said Tyki with a gentle smiled, and then Skin, Debitto and Jasdero appeared all of the sudden; Tyki, Road and Allen look at them._

_"We join too! I want Allen to be happy since we're his Idiot twins" said Debitto grinning._

_"Yeah! We are his Idiot twins!" said Jasdero shouting._

_"I Join too because Allen was sweet!" said Skin, Allen cry in tears of joy and smiled._

_"Cousins Hug!" said Road shout and smiling._

_"Do we have too?" said Debitto, Jadero was agreeing with Road instead._

_"Of course! It's our last hug." said Road smiling._

_"Okay" said Debitto sigh, the truth is he doesn't want to, so the six of them hug, Skin was hugging tightly so the 5 of them became color blue because they can't breathe._

_"I-I n-need a-air" said Allen turning blue and became unconscious._

_"D-damn it!" said Debitto turning blue kicking Skin but Skin has no effect._

_"Ughh!" said Jasdero turning blue wriggling._

_"N-need Ox-Oxygen S-Shoun-nen y-you a-alri-right?" said Tyki turning blue worrying about Allen._

_"T-Tyk-i Al-Allen u-un-uncon-unconscious" said Road, Road regretting about the Cousins Hug but it was fun._

_"D-damn it! S-skin! S-stop I-It!" said Debitto irritate, kicking Skin again but Skin has no effect._

_"..." said Jasdero who became unconscious in minutes._

_"S-Skin! M-maids h-has c-candy!" said Tyki shouting, Skin heard candy and let go the others and go to the kitchen to eat desserts or candy._

_"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Pant* *Pant* Road I-is Allen okay? *Pant* *Pant*" said Tyki, Road cough and pant and look at Allen._

_"He still breathing *Pant* *Pant*" said Road._

_"T-thank goodness! *Pant* *Pant*" said Tyki sigh in Relief._

_"*Cough* *Cough* Stupid Hug! Jasdero became unconscious" said debitto, Then Allen and Jasdero awake._

_"Huh! I'm alive?" said Allen sit down straight._

_"Yes, Allen thank goodness your still alive but the hugging is so much Fun~!" said Road giggle._

_"Road, Remind you never ever say Cousins hug on front of Skin" said Tyki._

_"Ohm~ It was fun and I want to do it again!" said Road cheerful tone._

_"Do it yourself and die on your own" said Tyki_

"_How mean!" said Road pouting._

_"I want all of us to hug each other~" said Road playing her tone._

_"Whatever! We wanted to help you guys" said debitto, Jasdero yawn._

_"Okay if you said so tell Skin about Allen leaving at 12 A.M, so sleep early." said Tyki._

_"Damn! Too early" said debitto mumble loudly._

_"Don't complain, if you don't want to see Allen leave, come early" said Tyki, Debitto mumble saying alright._

_"Jasdero lets go!" said Debitto and began to walk._

_"Okay!" said Jasdero stand up and followed Debitto, then they disappeared on sight, Tyki look at the watch its 11:30 A.M._

_"Let's go to the dining hall" said Tyki, Road and Allen nodded they stand up and clean their pants and shirts and go to the dining hall._

**Me: I never knew I wrote this long XD. Please Review, I don't have any review in this story I wonder if this is ugly.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hug, Kiss And Good Bye

**Author; I'm glad someone review ^_^.**

_When they finish eating lunch and do their own routines, it was almost 11:55 P.M. Mimi was guarded on front of the door to keep a close eye if her master Lullabell's brothers and sister was trying to escape. Allen was on the move already pack his things, ready and tip-toe to go through Mimi, but Mimi never notice him because it was dark but Mimi was no ordinary person because she can see at night like looking her prey to be eaten alive, that's what Allen's though would be but Allen's moves was pretty quiet, sometimes he wonders why he could hear sounds in a faraway place and sometimes his wondering if he became a weirdo like his cousins but he wishes he didn't. Allen was finally on the gate and open quietly without a single noise, when he close the gate and turn around, he saw his cousins were already outside waiting for him. Everyone notices him and smiles at him._

_"Shounen why are you always so late?" asked Tyki impatiently and smoking._

_"Ah-err because Mimi was on guard but I'm glad he never saw me" said Allen. Tyki goes near at him and pat his shoulder, and then he smiles. Allen smile back._

_"Ne... Allen we will miss you" said Road sadly, goes near at him and hugs Allen. The Twins goes near at him._

_"Y-yeah..." said Debitto not hugging him because he was embarrass__._

_"Everyone misses you" said Jasdero sadly because Allen was leaving. Skin goes near at them._

_"Cousin Hug?" asked Skin. Road looked at Tyki, Tyki sigh and throw the cigarette on the ground and step it, and then Tyki nodded._

_"Yey~!" Said Road cheerfully, jumping with joys like a little child and giggle._

_"Not again..." said Debitto mumble and hating the cousin hug. tyki heard him, goes near at Debitto and put his one harms on debitto's shoulder. Debitto looked at tyki_

_"Don't worry it's our last hug" said Tyki smiling. Debitto sighs and nodded._

_"Don't worry everyone, I'll try to write a letters by all of you" said Allen that everyone gives attention._

_"Really?" asked road looking at Allen. Allen looked at her and nodded._

_"Really." answered Allen and smile. _

_"Cousin Hug~!" said road, Skin hugs everyone, and everyone was turning blue._

_"N-Not t-this again!" said Debitto gives up kicking because before morning they were talking about helping Allen after the hug accident (or not) that skin gave them; Debitto knew that he has no effect by kicking at him._

_"W-Wee!" said Road giggle and having fun._

_"S-Shit!" said Debitto and cursed about the hug._

_"..." said Allen and Jasdero, trying so hard so that they can't pass out like before._

_"S-shounen a-are y-you co-conscious?' asked Tyki worriedly. _

_"Y-yeah..." Answer Allen with a soft voice._

_"I-I'm g-get-getting bl-blurry" said Jasdero with a soft voice that Allen heard it._

_"B-be s-strong! G-god I-I'm too." said Allen with a soft voice, his vision was getting blurry too._

_"St-Stop the hug!" said Tyki shouting. Skin snapped off and put down everyone, everyone fall on the ground breathing heavily, and then they laugh._

_"*huff* *cough* that was fun~!" said Road happily. Everyone looked at Road and smiled, and then they laugh again. Skin sit down on the ground and laugh too._

_"I guess this is it" said Tyki. Everyone looked at Tyki and went silent._

_"Y-yeah" said Allen and everyone sigh._

_"Ok! Let's kiss Allen and say goodbye to him" said Road and smiled (sarcasm). Everyone looked at Allen and smiled too (Since some others have already kiss Allen but others not so they wanted to try it). Allen sweat drop._

_"Oh God No!" said Allen turned pale._

_"Jasdevi, May I?" Ask Road looking at the twins and they nodded. The twins stand up and go to Allen slowly with a creepy smile on their faces._

"_My pleasure" Answers Debitto and grinned and Jasdero too, so their creepy smiles turned into a creepy grinned._

_"N-No..." said Allen turned paler this time and going back step until he was on the tree. The twins finally cornered him, and then they caught the arms and legs for the poor boy, Debitto caught Allen's hands and for Jasdero caught Allen's legs._

_"Are you r-raping me?" asked Allen to everyone. Everyone looked at the poor boy with a creepy grinned. Allen sweat drop._

_"No, but almost" said Tyki and use his creepiest Grin than the others and enjoyed Allen's fear._

_'I-I never knew Tyki was one of them' said Allen's thought and sweat drops again._

_"Hey! Be sure I'm in too" said Debitto wanting to taste Allen's lips._

_"Yeah! Everyone loves to kiss Allen with his pale pink lips" said Jasdero and grinned._

_"Sure! Let's start shall we?" asked Road to everyone and gives the creepiest smile to everyone, and then they nodded and goes near at Allen._

_"D-Don't!" said Allen shaking in fear, struggling and wanted to escape but the twins was too Strong._

_"NOOOOO!" said Allen shouting._

_**At the front door of the earl's mansion...**_

_"Huh? What's that noise? Is that my imagination?" asked Mimi to herself snapped off because when Allen escape at first, Mimi didn't notices him because she was watching carefully but in her mind she was daydreaming about her master Lullabell-sama when she's praising him by completing her job._

_"Hmmm...Never mind~" said Mimi cheerfully and continue to guard (daydreamed)._

_**At outside the gate...**_

_Allen was paralyzed because his cousins were kissing at him by force! (Allen was still sitting on the tree because of the shocked that they gave him)._

_"Waaaahhh~! It feels good! And it taste better than before!" said Road happily tasting Allen's lips once again._

_"Allen was the sweetest than candy!" said Skin happily (With background flowers and hearts)._

_"Yeah..." said Debitto agreed by his brothers and sister._

_"Shounen... you taste like a sweet wine" said Tyki happily._

_"He was the tastiest candy in the whole wide world!" said Jasdero, amaze by tasting Allen's lips and everyone nodded._

_"Let's do it again~! Let's do it again~! Let's do it again~!" said Road excitedly, clapping her hands and jumping with joys._

_"But maybe next time when he __**sees**__ us again" said Tyki calmly, everyone looked at him._

_"Y-yeah... since Allen was leaving here by today" said Road sadly._

_"Y-yeah..." said Debitto, skin and jasdero disappointed because Allen was leaving. Allen snapped off and stand up, so everyone gives Allen to attention._

_"But don't be sad everyone and besides I'm happy that we have fun at this night time of night" said Allen happily forgetting about the kiss. Everyone nodded. Tyki looked at his watch and its 12:01 A.M_

_"Ok... Let's go now shounen we're almost late in 1 minute" said Tyki. Allen looked at him and nodded._

_"W-wait, Tyki why are you coming?" asked Road. Tyki looked at Road._

_"Because... Allen will get lost easily, so I'll escort him on his train to his apartment in Tokyo" said Tyki and smiled._

_"No Fair we want to come too" said Road pouting like a child. Tyki pat Road's head. Road looked at him._

_"Sorry but the earl will notices us easily and you need to stay at his mansion and besides I'll come back sooner, so tell Uncle I was busy with my own work" said Tyki and smile, Road sighs and turn around._

_"Jasdero, Debitto and skin lets go" ordered Road and walked, the three of them followed her._

_"Road!" yelled Allen, Road turn around and looked at the boy._

_"I'll come back someday and bring friends here so that you can play with them" said Allen yelled and smile at her._

_"OK! I'm looking forward to it!" said Road and smile, and then they disappeared into darkness. Allen sighs. Tyki pat Allen's shoulders, Allen looked at him and nodded, so the two of them walk together carrying Allen's things and leave the mansion._

_**To be continue ^_^.**_

_**Author: Hope you enjoy ^_^. Review!**_


End file.
